Mr Taxi
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Senju Incorporation memanglah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa, itu yang sebagian orang awam ketahui. Tapi dibalik itu, nama Senju Incorporation sangatlah dikenal dalam dunia kriminal. Sekali lagi jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Sama halnya dengan bidang yang Senju Incorporation geluti, begitu pula dengan motif para pegawainya/Prolog/Mind to Rnr?


Prolog

.

_Yang kupikirkan ketika pertama kali mendaftarkan diri ke tempat ini adalah uang. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupku._

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan berdinding beton yang sangat luas, terlihatlah deretan melintang dari sepuluh orang dengan lima orang lain berbaris di belakang mereka. Membentuk sebuah jajaran rapi dari kepala-kepala manusia. Semuanya menghadap lima orang yang juga berdiri horizontal saling bersebelahan satu sama lain dengan jarak sekitar semeter jauhnya.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam model bob yang berada pada posisi kedua dari samping kiri berdiri lebih maju beberapa langkah dari empat orang lainnya. Dia tengah memberikan pidato berisi motivasi dan semangat kepada lima puluh orang dihadapannya dengan berapi-api.

* * *

_Alasan kenapa aku berada di tempat ini adalah karena kupikir inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan adikku._

* * *

Meski sebagian besar dari kelima puluh orang itu tampak antusias mendengarkan apa yang pria bob itu katakan, misalnya seperti pemuda berambut pirang di deret ke lima barisan keempat dari belakang, namun ada beberapa diantaranya yang tampak acuh tak acuh menanggapi pria tersebut.

Seperti dengan seorang pemuda berambut bak nanas yang tengah menguap atau seorang pemuda dengan surai merah bertatokan kanji 'ai' di dahinya yang sedari awal sudah menundukkan kepala tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya sambil bersedekap.

* * *

_Rasanya aneh apabila seorang mahasiswa teladan dan jenius sepertiku memilih pekerjaan seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini karena dengan jalan inilah penjahat itu dapat kutangkap.  
_

* * *

"Aku benci menunggu." Gerutu seorang pemuda berambut merah lain selain si pria bertato. Ekspresinya sangatlah keruh.

Ucapan lirihnya itu membuat pemuda nanas yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya menoleh. Seringai kecilnya muncul saat melihat raut bosan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selama masih menjadi anggota baru, tuan."

Dia memicing tak suka pada si pembalas ucapannya yang kini tengah menguap dari sudut matanya . Beberapa detik dihabiskannya untuk menghujani pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun entah karena apa atau untuk alasan apa, tiba-tiba saja dia memunculkan senyum miringnya.

"Aku akan segera menjadi yang terhebat dalam waktu singkat, tuan." Balasnya tajam. Pria nanas itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya sebelum kembali menguap. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia membukatutupkan mulutnya dalam rentang waktu lima menit sekali.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, percakapan mereka telah membuat pemuda bertato yang berada tepat di belakang si pemuda nanas menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

* * *

_Pekerjaan ini menantang._

* * *

Seorang lelaki muda berambut biru dongker menoleh ke arah datangya bisikan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Seorang pemuda dengan cengiran lebar berambut pirang sama yang terlihat seumuran dengannya ditangkap oleh kedua iris sehitam batu kali miliknya.

"Hn." Sahutnya datar. Sedatar wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan tugas pertama kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat dalam kebisuan yang dia ciptakan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"Biasa saja."

Lawan bicaranya langsung mencibir kesal begitu dia mengembalikan kepalanya ke posisi semula, memperhatikan pidato di depan.

"Kau gak asik."

* * *

_Daripada aku mati ngantuk di rumah tanpa ada yang bisa kulakukan, lebih baik aku disini meski resikonya sangat besar. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan ayah dan ibu.  
_

* * *

Tepuk tangan dari berpasang-pasang tangan kelima puluh orang tersebut mengantarkan pria berambut bob itu mundur kembali pada tempatnya. Mensejajarkan diri lagi di samping kiri seorang pria bermasker. Tak lama setelah suara tepuk tangan itu mereda, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tepat berada di posisi ketiga melepaskan diri dari barisan.

Dengan senyum yang terkembang di atas wajah ayu nan berkharismanya, wanita cantik itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kuucapkan selamat atas bergabungnya kalian dalam Senju Incorporation, para Mr. Taxi. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggil kalian dengan panggilan ini agar kalian terbiasa. Benar kan?"

Kasak-kusuk tawa pelan atas ucapan sarat guyonan itu di keluarkan manusia-manusia yang semuanya terdiri dari lelaki tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, aku Tsunade Senju selaku direktur utama perusahaan ini."

Suasana berubah hening. Semua menyimak pembicaraan yang sudah mulai memasuki tahap serius yang ditandai dari cara menatap Tsunade ke semua orang di hadapannya meski tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Semua dapat merasakan hawa tersebut termasuk juga dengan pemuda berambut merah, si nanas yang entah bagaimana sudah tidak menguap lagi, bahkan pemuda bertato 'ai' itupun juga telah mengangkat kepalanya. Kelima puluh orang tersebut memfokuskan diri menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari sang ibu direktur.

"Seperti yang telah Guy katakan. Pekerjaan ini penuh dengan resiko. Mau tak mau kalian harus melanggar peraturan, menjadi musuh aparat pemerintah atau diburu oleh interpol di seluruh dunia demi memenuhi permintaan konsumen. Tapi inilah pekerjaan kalian dan kalian harus bisa menerima semua konsekuensinya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya penuh semangat sedangkan si pemuda bersurai biru dongker tersebut menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. Ekspresi keduanya tampak serupa dengan sebagian besar orang-orang lainnya.

"Sama seperti dengan perusahaan normal pada umumnya, kami akan menghadiahi kalian dengan balasan yang setimpal atas bagusnya kerja kalian. Tapi tidak dalam bentuk benda berharga atau bonus dalam bayaran kalian, tapi lebih dari itu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh pelan. "Inilah tujuanku."

"Kalian yang bekerja dengan baik akan kami masukkan ke dalam tim-tim profesional yang telah dibentuk. Dengan kata lain jabatan kalian yang semula hanyalah sebagai pegawai biasa akan kami naikkan dengan di tandai dengan masuknya kalian ke dalam tim-tim tersebut. Secara tidak langsung akan mempengaruhi pendapatan kalian dengan adanya hak-hak khusus yang diberikan. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah karena para anggota tim lamalah yang menilai apakah kalian pantas berada di dalam tim tersebut atau tidak."

Masih hening. Semua masih diam mendengarkan. Namun minat mereka yang besar tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Tim-tim tersebut terdiri dari tim 7, tim 8, tim 9 dan yang terakhir adalah Akatsuki. Semakin tinggi kalian berada dalam suatu tim, berarti kinerja kalian sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Maka dari itu kuharap kalian bersungguh-sungguh dalam bekerja karena seiring tingginya posisi kalian maka akan semakin banyak pula manfaat yang kalian dapatkan. Baik itu selama kalian masih bergabung dengan kami atau di masa pensiun kalian nanti."

Wanita itu memperlihatkan senyumnya yang semakin lebar begitu kedua iris madunya mendapati semangat anak-anak buahnya yang baru di atas wajah masing-masing.

"Aku mengharapkan kerja sama kalian dan sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang telah bergabung dalam keluarga besar Senju Incorporation."

Kembali, tepuk tangan mengiringi wanita itu memundurkan langkah ke tempatnya. Namun kali ini terdengar sedikit lebih meriah dari pada sebelumnya. Hari setelah upacara penerimaan ini, semuanya akan mulai berlomba untuk meraih posisi tertinggi dalam perusahaan yang telah lama bernaung dalam garis ilegal. Karena setiap individu yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam lingkaran Senju Incorporation pasti memiliki suatu tujuan. Entah itu untuk kebutuhan pribadi atau ada motif lain.

Sama halnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan karena setiap penampilan itu menipu. Tapi sekali lagi, resiko yang besar tengah membayangi mereka semua. Baik dari dalam atau dari luar perusahaan.

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

.

Mr. Taxi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coming Soon

* * *

A/N:

Halo halo.  
Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa fic bergenre sedikit serupa dengan Uchiha Crisis. Padahal fic multichapku yang lain belom kelar aku malah udah publish fic baru #gampared.

Fufu, ini karena aku bosen dengan hawa kelam Uchiha Crisis dan dengan fic ini aku sebenarnya tengah bertaruh akan banyakkah yang minat dengan fic bergenre serupa? Tapi kupastikan ini action yang—ehm—sedikit berbeda.

Aku ga menampik bahwa inspirasi fic ini datang setelah aku dengerin lagunya Snsd- Mr. Taxi. Tapi yah, dengan imajinasiku sendiri tentunya. Soal pairing? Nanti ada waktunya kelima orang ini menemukan pasanganna masing-masing #fufu.

Jadi? Keep or delete kawan-kawan?

Salam,  
Sakura Hanami


End file.
